


Baby Doesn't Mean Boyfriend

by mishasbabyminion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Impala - Freeform, Jealous!Cas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbabyminion/pseuds/mishasbabyminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam work a case in which Dean's car faces some... minor changes. Jealous Castiel ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doesn't Mean Boyfriend

Originally, it was a simple case that just involved getting rid of a witch that was taking out the women that used to be in her fiancé’s life. Sam and Dean were used to this type of case without the help of Cas, so they left him to his own devices. What they didn't count on was the witch finding a personal interest in Dean. 

Dean has always been… a flirt, to say the least. However, it was always harmless flirting. The day he met Connor, however, Dean’s flirting turned out to not be so harmless.

“Hey,” Dean said with a sultry grin as he slid up to the dark haired, light eyed man at the bar. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, gorgeous. How about I buy you a drink and you tell me about yourself?”

The man at the bar’s eyes widened as he quickly downed what was left of his first drink. “S-sure,” he choked out, startled by the way Dean was so up front with him.

Dean grinned, motioning the bartender over and ordering two shots of whiskey. “Tell me about yourself,” he said, dropping his voice to a lower register. 

“My name is Connor,” said the man, glancing behind Dean and flinching, “and I have been in a relationship with the same woman for the past two years.”

Dean backed off immediately, smiling easily. “Sorry, man. You were sitting here alone and looked like you needed a drink and a good fuck, so I decided to help you out.”

Connor smiled, before he glanced across the room once more. “To be honest, I probably would have taken you up on that offer if my fiancé wasn’t standing across the room right now,” he admitted. “It’s not really a great relationship,” he dropped his voice to a whisper and confessed.

“Well,” Dean said with a predatory smile, “how about we give her a show?”

Connor shook his head, eyes fearful. “You don’t understand,” he started to explain. “She’s crazy when it comes to my relationships. People have ended up hurt because of her.”

“Connor,” Dean started, suddenly in case mode. “Does your fiancé have unnatural control over-“

“Connor,” a woman’s harsh voice took over. “I think it’s time that we leave this ‘gentleman’ alone. It seems as if he wants companionship that you should not be willing to give.”

Connor shrugged at Dean, but followed the woman out of the bar, just as Dean pulled out his phone to let Sam know that he had a lead on the witch they were hunting.

The rest of the night passed quickly, especially since Dean couldn’t find anyone to take him home for the night. Instead, he drove the Impala back to the motel that he and Sam were staying at and crashed, clothes still on, on his bed. The next morning, Dean woke up to a knock on the door and Sam yelling from the bathroom for him to get the door. 

Groaning, Dean pulled himself from the soft bed and stalked over to the door. “Yeah?” he grunted as he pulled it open.

“Dean,” a man stood in front of the door, right in the spot where Baby was parked last night. “I think it’s time that we got to know each other a bit better.”

This witch had turned Dean's precious Impala human.

Cas had come at Dean's panicked prayers, immediately noticing the built, tanned man standing in front of him. The man was wearing fitted, dark jeans, a grey tee shirt, and a well-worn leather jacket. His hair was almost black and his eyes were the palest blue possible. Around his neck was a chain with a small dog tag that read "KAZ 2Y5".  
Cas glared at the man that was obviously fawning over Dean to look at Sam, who was trying to stifle his laughter. 

"What is going on here?" Cas asked, tilting his head to the side.

Sam giggled and Dean finally turned away from the strange man in front of him. "Damn witches," Dean grumbled before turning back to the man, who had begun talking in a low, deep rumble that rivaled Cas's.

“Dean,” the strange man started. “Why are you looking at me like you don't know me? I've known you for your entire life!”

“Like hell you do,” Dean snarled. “You see, I have only known Bobby and Sammy for even close to my whole life. Everyone else who has been there for me is dead. I have never seen you before in my life.”

“I have been with you from the very beginning,” argued the man. “You’re the one who convinced your father to buy me in the first place!”

“There is no way in heaven, hell, or anything in between that you are my car,” Dean spat with finality. “Now, go back to your witchy master and give me my Baby back!”

The man sighed before moving closer to Dean. “I can prove it,” he whispered, before he took off his shirt. There, on the man’s hipbone, was a tattoo of the army man that Sam had shoved into the backseat door handle. On his collar bone was another tattoo, this one depicting the Legos that Dean had shoved into the air vents in the front of the Impala when the boys were younger.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Dean said shakily, casting a worried glance over to Sam and Castiel. “I’m sure the witch found out about those when she stole my car and sent you over in Baby’s place.”

Instead of arguing with Dean, the man turned around to reveal his shoulder blade to Dean, where his name and Sam’s were etched in their own hand writing.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yelled, turning and walking away from Baby, Cas, and Sam. “My freaking car is human! I hate witches!”

Cas narrowed his eyes, turning to Sam as Dean stalked away. “What just happened?” he asked, not particularly understanding why Dean was so angry.

Sam chuckled, watching as Baby (who were they kidding there? The car was obviously the man standing in front of Dean) trailed after Dean, reminding him of a lost puppy. “Dean ran into a man last night,” Sam explained, “and it turns out that that man also happened to be the witch’s fiancé.”

“I don’t understand what that has to do with Dean’s car,” Cas said, eyes following the man who was now scooting up to Dean’s side on the bed, placing his hand on Dean’s arm.

“The witch was pissed that Dean was flirting, so we get to deal with some revenge,” Sam said with a smirk. “Also, Dean has to deal without a car, which means we can’t track the witch as efficiently.”

Castiel nodded, eyes not leaving Dean and the other man. “So why is he so angry?” he asked, still slightly confused as to what was happening. “If Dean’s car has been turned into a human, why would he be mad at the car?”

“Because the car seems to be in love with him,” Sam whispered, chancing a glance at Dean and Baby, “and because the witch made it so that the Impala is a man, Dean has to face the fact that something close to him has so much love and doting affection for him.”

Cas turned to Sam, confusion and hurt on his face. “He does not… Sam, I don’t understand. Why would he need to face a fact that’s been in front of him for years now?” Cas shot a wounded glance at Dean before disappearing from the room.

Dean finally pulled himself away from the man in front of him, turning to Sam with a confused look on his face. “Why did he disappear?” he asked, not moving from his place on the bed. 

Sam shrugged, shaking his head and walking back to the kitchenette to rummage for something to eat. 

Dean shrugged, turning back to the strange man that had been sitting in front of him. “So, what do you plan on doing while you’re human? I mean, should we make up a name for you, or should I call you Impala?”

Baby smiled, a slight blush on his face. “You have a name for me, Dean,” he said softly. “I’m Baby, remember? I think that will be a perfect name for me, as you already reflexively call me that.”

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair as he got off of the bed and walked towards the door. “Listen… Baby,” he started, though gritted teeth, “I need to go find Cas and see what put a stick up his butt. You… stay here with Sam and don’t mess around with anything.”

Baby, who had followed Dean off of the bed and to the door, smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. “Be safe,” he said, voice low and gravelly.   
Dean turned a bright red before he stormed out of the door, muttering under his breath.   
\---

Castiel, not wanting to return to heaven, sat in the only bar in town, drowning his sorrows in the sweetness that is a cosmopolitan. The one that was sitting in front of him was his sixth of the night, and he was just starting to feel a bit of something from the alcohol when someone came up in his peripheral vision.

“Finally,” Dean sighed, slipping into the seat at the bar next to Cas. “Why did you leave the hotel room earlier, man? I was worried.”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you and your new boyfriend,” Cas said, anger seemingly pouring out of him. “I figured that you would want some privacy so that you could consummate your new relationship.”

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, honestly confused with the situation. “I’m going to try my best to make my car back into a car.”

“Then why were you making eyes at him, Dean?” Cas asked, not bothering to hide his jealousy. “Why would you react to his attention when you don’t bother to notice when… when others show that they love and adore you?”

Dean frowned, pondering Cas’s words. “Cas,” he started, lowering his head in shame. “I’m-“

“Save it, Dean,” grunted Castiel, turning back to the bar, gesturing for another shot. “We don’t want you saying something that will end up hurting your new boyfriend, now do we?”

“Baby isn’t my boyfriend,” Dean said, not knowing how to handle a jealous Castiel.

“Baby?” Cas scoffed as he downed his drink. “You have no idea how much of a colossal ass-“

Dean took his chance, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Cas’s. It was at that point that he realized why Cas was so upset- Cas was in love with Dean, and Dean was in love with Cas.

“I know I am, Cas,” Dean said quietly when the kiss ended and they pulled away from each other. “I think I knew it all along, but it took you leaving this afternoon for me to realize how blind I’ve been… to both of our feelings.”

Cas smiled slighted, placing his hand on top of Dean’s. “Don’t think that this lets you off of the hook,” he whispered, leaning forward to brush their lips together once more.  
\---

Sam was sitting in the living area of their motel room that night, keeping an eye on Baby, when the man started and suddenly disappeared. Confused, Sam went outside so he could check for possible culprits, when he saw Dean and Cas walking towards him, hand in hand.

Behind them, Dean’s precious Impala glowed in the moonlight.


End file.
